


Better the Forest than the Garden

by noire_griot (great_neckpectations)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/noire_griot
Summary: You happen upon a man who lives in the forest. Your life is changed forever.
Relationships: forest husband! Chris/ Black! reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Better the Forest than the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non con, kidnapping, breeding kink, pregnancy kink

Ever since he was a young man, Chris wanted a family. No less than 3 kids, dogs, a serene life away from over modernization and fuss. He has social anxiety and some rather interesting kinks…and he falls hard and fast. This all makes it hard for him to date. He’s in his mid-30s and he is aching to start a family. To have the idyllic life in the woods with his big family and of course his wife. 

One evening, he is at the bar having a drink alone, though work buddies say hi and try to be friendly. He sees you. You are in the small town because your car broke down. He overhears this. First off, he finds you stunning. Your voice, your dark curly hair, your smile. You give him a quick glance and smile. He offers to buy you a drink and fix your car. You are ecstatic to only have to spend one night and get on your way. You two talk and you find out you have things in common. You too believe in a quiet life and you want a big a family…at some point. You tell him you would love to have a little farm and live outside the city. After a couple of hours of talking, he’s in love…obsessively. It feels like an angel has come down from heaven just for him. 

The next day, he “fixes” your car and you thank him. He refuses to take any money and says “he just wants to be a good person to you”. You like that. As you drive towards the city, you hear a noise from your engine and wouldn’t you know it, your car stops again. However this time, Chris is somehow there to save the day. He says it might be something he can’t fix and he will gladly take you into town to get a tow truck. You think he is nice enough and go with him. You’re not from around that area but you know he is passing the town you two met in. You inquire and he says that the mechanic is a outside of town. You trust him since he was so nice to offer to fix your car and give you a ride to the mechanic. 

However, you only see woods for miles after a while and your heart drops into your stomach. You ask him to just drop you off at a rest stop or some shitty gas station but he ignores you. You have no cell reception in this area. There are less and less road signs for you to memorize and find your way back to civilization. Then you try to fight him while he drives. You bite him and slap him. This prompts him to pull over and grab you by the neck. 

“Settle down or I will put you over my knee or worse”. 

The worse is pointed. He is obviously strong and you have no idea where you are really. He takes your phone from your hand and throws out in the vast greenery of the woods. You try to run, but his grip tightens around your neck. 

“I won’t hurt you if you play nice. I will make sure you get home”.

You calm at that. His idea of your “home” is really his cabin. When you arrive you look around. It’s huge. There’s a fireplace, appliances like most modern homes..but no tv. No phone. It was a beautiful place. Something out of a vacation brochure. The perfect getaway or the perfect place where a horror movie could take place. You shake while finally breaking your silence. 

“Is there a way I can call my mom and let her know I’ll be coming home later than expected?”. 

Again, silence from him. He goes to the fridge and pulls out a beverage. It’s the beer you liked from you twos drink session from last night. He gives it to you but you don’t dare sip it. 

He just chuckles, “its not roofied or anything. It’s never been opened. As for calling home, I don’t have a cell phone. I hate the damn things.” 

You begin to cry and it makes him sad that you are afraid of him. 

“Look, one more day out here won’t hurt. I just wanted to spend more time with you is all. You are absolutely gorgeous, let me cook you dinner”

“No. I’m not hungry. I just want to go home. I can sleep at a motel. Just let me leave”. You begin to full on sob. 

“I'm afraid I can’t let you do that. You and I are meant for each other. Look at this place”, he says while expanding his arms. “It’s exactly what you described as your dream house. I began to build this place years ago for my family. And I have been waiting for my other half to show up and make it a home”. 

Your eyes widen. He is delusional. You don’t know him. You don’t want to start a family with him. He sits down next to you, rubbing your thigh. You pull away from him, but he wraps his large biceps around you and bring you close. He begins to pepper you with wet kisses and you push and hit as best you skin. He whispers, “You were made for me. You belong here”. All you can do is counter with tearful no’s as he holds you down continuing to kiss on you. He kisses you hard on the lips, forcing his tongue in your mouth. There is a slight taste of tobacco, like he smokes on occasion. He ignores your pleas and all the scratches you attack him with. Your voice is rasp from screaming and you are all but ready to give up your continuous calls for help. There wasn’t another home for miles. Who would even hear your pleas? 

“This will go easier once you stop fighting fate”, he advises you. 

This prompts you to cry harder. Your face is red and snotty. He doesn’t mind as long as he can make you see that you are his destiny and this is where you belong. Your t-shirt and leggings have long been ripped off and Chris’s tongue finds it’s way to your neck and tits. You fight a moan by grunting instead. It’s not supposed to feel good. His beard against your sensitive skin shouldn’t send heat between your legs. Between his body weight and him holding your wrists above your head, you are locked in place. He suckles on your nipples, alternating with bites, being sure to leave hickies on your breasts. 

“Mmmm you have the perfect body for me. Perfect to carry our children”.

That last phrase causes you to use the last of your voice to scream. This man is looking to impregnate you in this moment and you need to find a way to get the hell out. Wiggling was futile. His mouth eventually leads down to your pussy. Your cunt glistened in reaction from the attention on your neck and breasts. Chris is pleased to see this. It assuages the guilt he feels that the miracle of life you would eventually carry and birth start from such “complicated” circumstances. His tongue finds your clit and you cry out like you’re in pain, but its far from the truth. His mouth feels wonderful on you. It works your clit like he has studied every inch of you for years. You try to stifle the moans that were beginning to bleed into your sobs. The wiggling to escape is now melting into a shaking orgasm. You resisted against your orgasm. Just when you think you have control of your body’s reaction to him, he brings a hand down and began to finger your cunt, almost instantly fingering your g-spot with his two fingers. You cry out in fear-filled ecstasy causing him to moan into your pussy. The vibrations and his fingers pumping against your spot, causing you to orgasm…hard. You can hear the squelching from the wetness of your orgasm. 

“Wow you taste like heaven. You really are my angel sent to me”, he says as he kisses up your stomach. 

His mouth lingers there, looking over at how your hips splay out on his couch. He hums in delight. He looks in awe of you. Like this is his beginning and his end. 

“This is the belly that’s gonna hold my children”, he says while kissing your stomach again. 

You look away, trying to hold back the bile you feel at the edge of your throat. You feel disgusted at yourself from coming but also for feeling your heart warm at how he talks about giving you all the brown babies you’ve desired. As you lay there in your thoughts, you do not notice him unhooking his belt and pulling down his pants. His cock is red and rock hard. And most important big with large balls to match. Talking about impregnating you has his tip dripping with precum. You press your legs together as hard as possible. This cannot be real life. 

“You said you would take me home! I don’t want to have your children! Please”, is the last thing you can get out before he pushes himself inside you, stretching you. He stills, letting your walls get use to his intrusive cock before stroking inside you. 

“You’re home already, sweetheart.” “I can’t wait for us to be a family”. “You’ll look so beautiful swollen with my children. I hope we have twins from this time”. 

You try to become numb but his quickening strokes keep you in the present. His cock drags along your walls in just the right places, sending small shockwaves. Your breath labors and your heart rate increases. You can feel another orgasm. 

“Oh I can feel your sweet little pussy tightening around me. You like when I tell you about you giving birth to all our cute babies, huh?”, he says mockingly. 

“No. No. No! Stop”, you whimper, but he was right. Every time he mentions having the perfect life and you birthing babies made you closer to your orgasm. He can see the internal battle in your eyes and especially at how wet you pussy got with each slide of his cock. 

“Please cum for me. I wanna make sure our creation of life is enjoying for you. You’re gonna be mom soon”, he coos.

You bones almost jump out your skin at his statement. He is a sicko. Telling you what he wants your body to do even down to your orgasm. And yet your walls begin to flutter at his declarations of love and parenthood. You grunt and whine through your orgasm and your eyes rolled back until only the whites of your eyes were visible. Chris follows soon after, emptying his seed into you, like a lake empties into a basin. After he pulls himself out of you, you lay there, mind filled with radio static. No thoughts can compute at this moment. He carries you into his bedroom at some point in your daze and spoons you. You fall asleep feeling exhausting from fighting, breaking down, and cumming, and crying, and cumming again.

The times you try to escape are pointless. You either earn time out that consists of being tied to the bed or being locked in a empty room that he reminds you over and over will hold some of his children. When he goes to work, you are locked away in the master bedroom. In order to keep some of your sanity in this isolated wonderland he’s built, you join him in the card or board games. He lets you out for air with him holding your hand tightly. He brings you clothes and shoes to fill in your side of the closet. He makes sure things are loose fitting for your eventual pregnancy he reasons. Pregnancy doesn’t come right away but he has no problem trying over and over with you. At some point the days turn into weeks… you can only really track using your period. He likes that earthy shit and deep inside you begin to like this free and simple life. 

Eventually you stop your attempts as you were tired from being tied up and isolated inside. He lets you have a garden that he lets you tend to during his time at home. You’re eventually allowed to wonder around the house while he’s away, all the locks have codes and the windows are sealed tight. You begin to make the cabin more “home” like. He let’s you decorate and buys you books. You learn about each other. He tells you about how he was in and out of foster care and never really had a stable family growing up. That he would watch “The Addams Family” and “I love Lucy” and dream of that one day. He tells you how he put himself through trade school and to learn carpentry, roofing, and plumping because he wanted to create the dream home he saw on tv and what he never had growing up.

You in turn tell him about how your mom and dad had a great marriage and that your brother lived in Europe with his French boyfriend. Your mom and dad were crazy for each other up until the day he died. Your mom took it hard as she felt like she lost her soulmate. Their relationship was goals for you. They are obsessed with each other. Chris tells you that you two can have the same. That you are puzzle pieces that missing from each other’s lives. And you begin to believe it at times. You two have similar ideas on raising kids. You want them to be detached from technology and have lots of space in nature to play and learn. You two are both very crunchy and it sometimes freaks you out how much it felt good to be with him.  
Those guilt pains begin to dissipate when he brings home baby chicks…then the goat. The nights filled with fucking become less of a fight and more sweet as you let him have his way with you. There was no denying he made you feel like your body was on fire and gave you the best orgasms of your life. 

One day as you clean your new home, you feel a twist in your stomach. You rush to the bathroom and empty the contents from breakfast. You immediately know. You don’t have to remember when your last period was or if the soreness in your breasts are from his nibbles or the life brewing inside you. You struggle for the 4 hours until he arrives about your next move. You dreaded and looked forward to this day. The nausea heightens with your fear. You knew the tools to handle an unwanted pregnancy, but he would keep fucking you until he got his child. So you cried. You cried for 3 hours and fell asleep until his heavy foot steps enter the bedroom. He lays next you and rubs your shoulder, asking if you were okay. You say you are tired and laid down to nap. However, he can see you’ve been crying. He sits you up to face him and holds you and you breakdown crying, tears dampening his shoulder. He nuzzles his nose in your neck and inhales and he stiffens. He pulls you from him and looks at you. He knows. There’s a sickening smile that appears across his face. He begins to plan the future. His list of baby names you already have memorized roll off his tongue with glee. That night he makes love to you, sweeter than usual and praises you for giving him a child. You cum over and over again to his coos of love and excitement for fatherhood. As you two cum together, it finally hits you that this is your new life. That you are far too gone to come back from this. 

The days are of your first pregnancy are filled him spoiling you. You think about the family you left behind and he can tell you miss them. So he takes the leap and takes you into town to call them. You are sure what to say as you star at the phone at the back of the bar you two met at. Do you tell them you were kidnap and violated, but now you were excited to start your family with the man responsible for it all? Do you try and ask for help? Hoping you and your future child would be safe from him? Chris looks agitated at your doubt and lack of action. You dial your mom’s number and the phone rings four times before her soft voice answered. You almost cried. You hadn’t heard her voice in months. When you tell her its you, she cries, spurring you to cry as well. You say you’re “sorry for not talking to her for so long”. She waves it off and just asks if you’re okay. You’re silent and don’t know what to say. 

Then something clicks inside you. That heart warming feeling that makes your ovaries stir. You remember you want this. You’ve always wanted a life like this and the love between you and your mother makes you feel at peace with birthing this child. And Chris is the one who gave it to you. You would be able to love on babies like your mother loves you. A mother who even after you haven’t spoken to in months just wants you to be okay. You tell her you ran away sorta with a man you’re in love with. Chris smiles at that and that you are pregnant. Your mom is in shock but you assure her you are fine..more than fine. You are taken care of and never want for anything… just like how her and dad were before he died. You tell her you intend on visiting her soon and the joyful reunion ends when a bar patron wants to use the phone. 

One of Chris’s work friends sees you two holding hands and sees your small but prominent belly. He congratulates you and for the first time in months a genuine smile tugs at your lips. As you two make your way back to the cabin, you break the silence with “Posie”. Chris is a little confused. You clear your throat and repeat yourself. “Posie. Her name will be Posie. or Sky for a boy”. Chris smiles at you deciding on names from his list. As Chris helps you out of the truck, cupping your belly, you lean into him. You cross the threshold and plop yourself on the couch, exhausted from all the emotion. His sits next to you and takes your feet into his lap, pulling off your shoes and massaging your feet. 

You give him an appreciative sigh and say, “I’m so glad to be home”.


End file.
